The Villain and The Innocent
by PrincessOfTheSakura
Summary: The Fullbuster Kingdom has invaded the Heartfilia Kingdom, and the ruthless king Gray has kidnapped Princess Lucy, using her as a plaything - messing with her mentally, physically, and sexually. {GrayLu, Two shot, dark, lemon in the second chapter - Rated M}
1. Chapter 1

**The Villain and The Innocent**

A _Fairy Tail _Fanfiction

By _PrincessOfTheSakura_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **The Fullbuster Kingdom has invaded the Heartfilia Kingdom, and the ruthless king Gray has kidnapped Princess Lucy, using her as a plaything - messing with her mentally, physically, and sexually. {GrayLu, Two shot, lemon in the second chapter - Rated M}

**Pairing(s): **Gray x Lucy {GrayLu}

**Genre: **Angst and Romance

**Warning: **This is quite a dark fanfiction, and there's a lemon in the next chapter.

**Ratings: **Rated M

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by the amazing Hiro Mashima

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Lucy Heartfilia tried. She tried to mute the sounds of ear-piercing screams in her head. But she couldn't do it. She stood there, her people running for their lives. Spears and bow and arrows followed them as they did so.

Corpses were scattered all over the place Lucy called home. Crimson red blood painted the earth beneath her.

Lucy bit her lower lip tightly, her teeth digging into her flesh.

Her once beautiful pink gown was ripped and tattered, a blanket of dirt covering it. She had to kick her shoes off when she ran for her life, her feet red and sore from all her running.

Lucy gasped as she witnessed yet another death before her. An arrow had just pierced into a woman's head, her limp body falling to the ground. A small girl beside the woman, possibly her daughter, has fell on her knees as she stared at her mother's now dead body.

Lucy wanted to run. She wanted to run and wrap her arms around the girl. She wanted to stroke her long, silky maroon locks. She wanted to look into her ocean blue eyes and tell her that everything will be all right.

.

.

.

What a lie.

The girl had just been pierced by an arrow.

It was all _their _fault.

"There she is!"

It was _them_.

"Princess Lucy Heartfilia!"

_Her worst nightmare._

"Get her!"

Before she knew it, Lucy a muscular arm snake around he neck, gripping so tightly the princess could barely breathe.

"I got her!"

"Throw her in!"

The voices sound muffled in her ears as she felt something wrap around her body. Something rough that made her body itch. She then felt a large, iron-hard fist collide into her cheek.

Everything began to blur.

The last thing she saw was deep, midnight blue eyes. They had the most devilish look in them.

Then everything turned black.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Lucy wanted to keep her eyes closed. She wanted to forever stay in the abyss of darkness she was in now. But the presence of someone, the evil, sinister, laugh of someone, caused her to slowly open her eyes.

Her caramel brown eyes widened.

A very handsome man stood there. He had spikey, jet black hair that was in a messy style that suited him perfectly.

It was him.

The one she saw before blacked out.

Those devilish, midnight blue eyes.

They were right in front of her once again.

Lucy felt her body shiver in fear as the handsome man stepped closer to her.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Until his face was inches away from hers.

"Well, look who's awake."

His voice seductive, instantly sending shivers down Lucy's spine. It had that deep undertone to it.

"Princess Lucy Heartfilia, hm?" He chuckled. "You sure are a work of art."

He leaned in towards her ear.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I am King Gray Fullbuster."

Her heart stopped.

_Fullbuster._

_Fullbuster._

_Fullbuster._

_Them._

_They._

_Him._

"F-Full ... B-Buster ..."

Lucy managed to shift her fear to the side.

The princess suddenly felt a finger trail down her body.

She had just realised, her body was fully exposed to him.

She was naked.

Her arms were stretched upwards, both chained.

His finger trailed back up to her face and down her cheek. It reached her chin and lifted her head upwards.

"Being a king can be boring most of the time," Gray grinned evilly. "I would really like to have some fun ... with you."

His eyes were mesmerising, large and liquid, ringed with impossibly long eye lashes.

She was lost in a pool of darkness.

Slowly, slowly, he brought his lips closer and closer to hers until they touched. Immediately, it felt as if sparks jumped from his skin to hers and she drew back a fraction of an inch. He licked his lips and involuntarily moved forward again, this time pressing his lips to hers in a kiss. After a brief hesitation, she felt his hand slide around the back of her head and he kissed her back, gently nipping at her lower lip, then taking her lips in his and kissed her softly but thoroughly. His lips felt as soft and velvety as rose petals, and she felt the last of her resistance, of her fear, falling away from her.

She was his now, and nothing could change that.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿:** Heyoo~~! Wow, I still have no idea why and how I wrote this. I just suddenly felt like writing an M rated story (I've always wanted to, but I was to nervous) and now I finally have! Do you guys like it? There will be a lemon in the next chapter. I know, I know, Gray is absolutely OCC and I'm _DEEPLY _sorry about that. I just wanted to create a new side of him. An evil, sinister side. Oh my gosh ... WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?! O_O

**.**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

_**- PrincessOfTheSakura**_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_- Please read and support my other stories, 'FTA: Surviving in a School of Boys', 'Highschool Never Ends! (REMADE)', 'Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gnag!', 'The Predator and The Prey' and 'The Long Lost Siblings' -_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Villain and The Innocent**

A _Fairy Tail _Fanfiction

By _PrincessOfTheSakura_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **The Fullbuster Kingdom has invaded the Heartfilia Kingdom, and the ruthless king Gray has kidnapped Princess Lucy, using her as a plaything - messing with her mentally, physically, and sexually. {GrayLu, Two shot, lemon in the second chapter - Rated M}

**Pairing(s): **Gray x Lucy {GrayLu}

**Genre: **Angst and Romance

**Warning: **This is quite a dark fanfiction, and there's a lemon in the next chapter.

**Ratings: **Rated M

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by the amazing Hiro Mashima

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Lucy had no idea what she was feeling.

Was it still fear? Excitement? Or even _happiness_?

She didn't know.

"You're eyes ... they're more brighter than before." Gray said, chuckling lightly. "Did you like that kiss?"

Lucy wanted to nod her head. She wanted to say that she wanted more.

More of _him_.

But her lips were still shut. She made no gesture.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She closed her eyes as he brought his lips to hers, kissing her again. He parted his lips and she felt his tongue teasing at the corner of her mouth. Her lips opened and his tongue plunged into her mouth, tasting and exploring her as no one had ever done before. She could not believe how it made her feel, how her entire body felt on fire.

Gray unlocked the chains which stuck her hands together, now leaving them free. Lucy fell on the floor, her body weak and exposed to him.

He was in charge of her now.

He climbed on top of her and flashed her an evil smirk before he crashed his lips onto hers again. She pressed her hips against Gray's body, feeling his warmth, thrilling with a heavy rush of desire as she felt his arousal hard against her thighs.

Unhurriedly, with another dark glance from beneath his eyelids, he began unbuttoning his fancy king-like clothes, soon naked before her. He kissed and licked her throat, his long, clever fingers caressing the skin above her breasts until she arched against him. The need was rising in her now, her hormones suddenly vocal and demanding. He cupped both of her breasts within his warm, warm hands, stroking them with long, slow, circles, rolling her nipples between his fingers until she cried out with desire.

He gave her a deliberate, languorous smile, continuing to caress her body. She gasped under his touch, and he stopped a moment to gaze up and down her body, his eyes dark with pleasure. She followed his gaze involuntarily, looking down at herself as the star blaze from the prison window shone on her naked body, making it gleam from within like alabaster.

"You're so beautiful, Lucy." He whispered.

Her gaze lingered over his lean, muscular frame, the long, elegant limbs, firm and well-defined flesh, the grace and beauty that marked every part of him. Then she looked down at his arousal ... and felt herself blushing furiously, tingling deep within her core, feeling as though she were flushing all over her body. She looked back up at his face and sae the wicked smile, the knowing eyes looking back at her. She slowly reached for him and pressed herself against him in hopeless desire.

She knew that this warning was truth, as he had perhaps never spoken truth to her, and yet, and yet ... all she wanted for tonight was for their bodies to twine and merge together, to give him pleasure, and in turn to feel pleasure from his touch. He took her breast within his mouth, licked her nipple agonizingly slowly, kissing up and down the length of her body as she mewled in unrestrained delight. She had never felt this way before, had never felt this yearning, this intense, physical longing that seemed devoid of rationality. He was stroking her between her thighs now, fingers moving expertly to find her already wet and waiting for him. She gasped and writhed at his touch and ran her hands through his thick, spikey black hair, took his shaft between her fingers and swirled them around his silky length, felt his answering shudder of pleasure.

He took her hips between his hands and held her tight against him pushing his own hips forward and slowly entering her, watching her carefully with heavy-lidded eyes. She closed her own eyes and sighed, long and blissfully, feeling him slip within her like heated silk, slowly, slowly, so that she gradually relaxed around him, taking him within her, enfolding him. He began to move, excruciatingly slowly at first, prolonging each stroke until she wanted to scream, to grab him, to take him. But all she did was moan and clutch at him as he looked down at her with a dark, amused expression, until she saw her own desire mirrored in his eyes, hazing them as he began to thrust into her more vigorously, his eyes closing as he lost himself in her.

Gray opened his dark, dark eyes and held hers with them, and together they rose up the long, enduring slope of pleasure, taking and completing one another, the rhythm of their movements instinctual, coordinated, until at last they reached the crest, skating on the edge of the world together, as the utter ecstasy seemed to go on and on forever, their bodies shuddering in release together as a blizzard of rose petals enveloped them, embraced them, encircled them in a private, secret world of delight where only tonight mattered and there was no thought of what tomorrow would bring.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿:** Heyoo~~! OMG, my first lemon! Did you guys like it? I'm really, really nervous. I'm not sure if it's good at all. I just really hope you guys like it! :D

**.**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**I hoped you enjoyed this two-shot! xD**

**Make sure to review, ne? :D**

_**- PrincessOfTheSakura**_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_- Please read and support my other stories 'FTA: Surviving in a School of Boys', 'Highschool Never Ends! (REMADE)', 'Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!', 'The Predator and The Prey' and 'The Long Lost Siblings' -_


End file.
